


A little taste...

by Acelia



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Swordfighting, but no actual smut in the fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acelia/pseuds/Acelia
Summary: Lucette hadn't seen Klaude in two weeks and missed him terribly... but life had to go on.





	A little taste...

Lucette was sweating as she stood in the training ground. Her hand clutched the sword that had become an extension of her arm in the last two years. Her sword clashed with Garlan’s, a dance they had performed many times now. Both of them had gotten better since training with Klaude. Garlan had become more focused, even Jurien had to try hard to get him to flounder. And Lucette had become more smooth, more elegant. Her swordplay more like a dance.

 

The young knights stood in aw as they observed their crown princess battling with one of the the most noble knights of the Order of Caldira. The princess had made it a priority to kepp up her training, even after the curse broke danger could lurk at any corner and she didn’t want to rely on her magic alone. Waltz and Delora were magnificent teachers, but none could compare to fighting with her Klaude. Even if she had wanted to she could have never given up on that one on one time with Klaude.

 

Suddenly the sword in her hand was ripped from her grasp. Dammit she had been to lost in thought and Garlan had gotten the upper hand. “Karma always told us to never lose focus. Your mind wandered off your highness.” She grumbled a bit, but he was correct. Klaude would have scolded her if he had seen her performance. 

 

She turned towards the young recruits. New blood to freshen up the old Order. It was year after the curse was broken and Lucette was still not used to the looks of admiration and love from her people. It had taken a few months but with the help of all her friends in the Marchen and her family she had finally gained the trust she had yearned for. “This is what happens when you lose focus. If this had been a real fight I would have been dead. Remember that! Never lose focus!” Lucette smiled towards Garlan and took a bow. A sign of respect. “A good fight as always Garlan.” The knight’s bow was longer, not only a bow of respect but also a bow towards his future queen. “No, I have you to thank.”

 

The sun was at it’s highest point as she returned to her familiar room. The dolls, though no longer her only confidents, stared at her with their gentle smiles. 

 

But they brought her no comfort today.

 

Her heart clenched painfully as she thought about the smile that she wanted to see. Klaude had been only been gone for two weeks now and it already seemed like too long for Lucette. Of course she knew that he had responsibilities he had to attend to. 

 

As the returned crown prince there were many things that had to be discussed. Did Klaude even want to be the crown prince anymore? Was Llama maybe more suited for the role? Because of that Klaude could never be at her side for long periods of time and going with him every time just wasn’t an option. 

 

Lucette sighed. 

 

Yes she was used to it by now. Used to not seeing Klaude’s face, used to not teasing him and kissing him and seeing him smile. But it didn’t mean it hurt any less.

 

“I may be sad. But that doesn’t mean I should put my life on halt.”

 

Klaude would not appreciate if she wallowed in self pity because of him. Lucette braced herself as she stood in front of her full body mirror. Her hair was a mess, her face red from the exercise, sweat dripped down her forehead. She had a meeting with her father later in the day and some magic study with Waltz she had to get ready for. 

 

No time to lose.

 

She took off the shirt she had chosen to wear for the training and was about to pull of her pants as the door was slammed open behind her. 

 

“I am back my Lo…”

 

Klaude and Lucette stared at each other. His eyes didn’t know where to focus on, while Lucette just stared at him like he was a ghost. Her face had changed into a different shade of red. 

 

“I told you to knock!”

 

Klaude’s blush could have rivaled her own. But his gaze… It felt like fire that licked along Lucette’s skin. If she weren’t in shock, maybe she would have done something about the feelings that started churning up in the pits of her stomach. A slow rise that went from her toes to the top of head. It felt like her entire body was blushing.

 

“Are you just going to stare at me? Turn around!” 

 

Lucette grabbed one of the blankets and quickly tried to cover herself. The damage was already done. Klaude didn’t say a word, just turned around and left the room. Lucette was still in shock. She put on her dress and sighed. Now next to all the other things, she had to deal with that mess! She stared at her reflection. Her blush was no longer red but a delicate pink but her skin still felt like she was on fire. 

 

She turned towards the door, ready to unleash her wrath upon Klaude. After all he should know better! He constantly berated her for just bursting into the room! Lucette opened her mouth. The rant she had prepared ready to burst from her lips as she was pulled into Klaude’s strong arms.

 

“I never imagined that you would miss me so much that you would go to such drastic measures my love.” 

 

His hand gently cupped her face. His eyes were sparkling with laughter, but also something deeper that was hidden in the complex green that had quickly turned into Lucette’s favourite color. But the princess wasn't prepared for the kiss that followed.  Usually Klaude kept their kisses sweet and even when she wanted to push things further Klaude was the responsible one. But now it seemed that he threw that responsibilities out the window. 

The kiss was hard and drity. Tongues were tangling. If Lucette felt warm before, she on fire now. Her hands grabbed his neck pulling him even closer.

 

Lucette wanted more. She wanted to drown in the fire that Klaude ignited with his mere presence.  She almost whined when Klaude gently removed his lips from hers. 

 

“Who would have known that under that pretty dress, hides a dangerous vixen? Shall we continue when your day is over?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfiction :D I love this game so much and I'm so sad that there are not enough fanfictions... Pls comment or leave a kudo and check out my tumblr @klaudealmonte <3


End file.
